hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Minoan Encampment
Pick up the boar traps and inflatable cows, then go down to find a gyro. Go right, then up to find an area with some helmeted Minoan Soldiers. They are much tougher than ordinary soldiers so use your distance weapons to maintain your edge. Above the well, pick up the bombs and spears underneath the barrel and house, and throw at them for easy kills. (Note: Kill the soldier throwing spears on the ledge on the right at the very start of the wooden walkways and this will give you a drachma on the Bonus Pedestal down from your current position). Walk all the way around the wooden platform, fighting you way through, and lift the cage at the end to find a magic potion and release some prisoners. Enter the cave in the top wall. (Note: Jump down into the middle of the quarry/mine to find a target to hit with your charge attack. Hitting the target will gives you a gyro below the slave worker. Jump back up onto the lift to get back up top. When the platform splits, the left side leads to a dead end with some Soldiers, lots of spears and a maic potion, and also a gyro under a barrel. Go right then down to find a garbage, then back up, then left along the top of the square. Go into the cave in the middle briefly for a drachma. Go right to find a couple of drachmas underneath in a small clearing, then go left to the end of the wooden platform. The guy there offers to show you the exit for 2 Drachmas. This way leads to the next boss arena. Conveniently there were 2 Drachmas available underneath the lifttable objects in the clearing to the right. (Secret: Where the man offers to sell you the exit, go left through the bushes instead. Go up on the other side. Straight up, you can get some rock spit underneath the stand. To the left, there's a small cave that you must use a Magic potion to get through. Get the key, and also lift the statue of Bob to find the thunderbolts. Go through the door above (consuming the key) and onto the beach. You can trade 60 spears for frost breath and grab the gyro. You can't swim anywhere, so go right and jump up the mountain path. Follow it along until you land in the arena). Whether you took the secret path or just paid for the direct route, you enter arena and the golden warrior Talos awakes. Enemies *Minoan Soldiers Items *Boar traps *Inflatable Cows *Gyro *Bomb *Spears *Drachmas *Magic Potion *Garbage *Rock spit *Key *Thunderbolts Next quest *Talos Previous quest *Labyrinth of the Minotaur Gallery psxfin 2014-08-17 09-19-26-938.jpg|Minoans Soldiers psxfin 2014-08-17 09-20-02-973.jpg|You are here! psxfin 2014-08-17 09-20-27-453.jpg|"There's no way off this island." psxfin 2014-08-17 09-21-07-931.jpg|"Are you a good archer?" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-21-51-301.jpg|Prisoner psxfin 2014-08-17 09-22-10-970.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-22-18-985.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-23-07-545.jpg|Drachma or coins psxfin 2014-08-17 09-23-23-548.jpg|"Thank you." psxfin 2014-08-17 09-24-01-094.jpg|A Key psxfin 2014-08-17 09-24-11-725.jpg|Thunderbolts psxfin 2014-08-17 09-24-57-161.jpg|Gyro (Right) Category:Herc's Adventures quest